


The Last Laugh!

by TsukiWolf275



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiWolf275/pseuds/TsukiWolf275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey knew without a doubt this was Gotham’s infamous villain The Joker. Mickey had only heard stories about the crimes The Joker committed; but he never thought he would actually be in one of those fucking stories!!!</p><p>This story was based off of this link where Cameron Monaghan plays the Joker. https://www.facebook.com/DcMarvelFans1/videos/504545936404321/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Laugh!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is un-beta'd and my first time these fandoms so please be kind and if you see any mistakes please lmk!!!

   Gotham was unusually cold for this time of year as Mickey pulled the hood of his sweatshirt close to him. Mickey moved to Gotham and took Mandy with him as soon as he got out of jail 8 years later. The warden said it was for “good behavior” or some bullshit like that. It was a pretty hard time for him in prison as soon as Mickey figured out that he and Gallagher were actually done with whatever fucked up relationship they had. He even went through that five stages of grief shit the prison psychiatrist diagnosed him with. However, he stayed in that anger phase for months daring anyone to even look at him or else. Mickey confessed his hidden sexuality for Ian, took care of Ian when he was diagnosed with bi-polar during their teenage years, and breaking up with Mickey was how the fuck he repaid him?! Damn straight he was pissed!

 

   One of the first things Mickey did when he got out of prison was visit the Gallaghers to confront Ian to gain “closure”, whatever the **fuck** that means, about what happened and move on with his life. Mickey learned from his asshole of a brother Lip that Ian bailed on them one day and left a note saying that he found a way back into the military. It was clearer than Angie Zago’s third tit that Mickey wasn’t the only one who wanted to beat Ian’s ass in that very instance. Mickey picked up his shit and stormed away from the house in a fucking rage over the stupidness of his ex. However, no matter how much shit Ian put him through Mickey couldn’t help but worry about Ian and his condition hoping like hell he would be alright. Months later after this event, Mandy came back with bruises on her face explaining she had finally got away from Kenyatta and needed a place to stay. Mickey figured they could both use a new start and grabbed his stash from his old days pimping down at the Rub N’ Tug, and said fuck Southside as they headed to Gotham City. Mickey even took Yevgeny with him once he found out that Svetlana wanted to runaway with one of her rich clients and live a life of luxury. For Mickey it was a win-win, he wanted to make-up for the lost time while he was in prison with Yev and he wanted get rid of the bitch that did practically nothing but leech off him.

 

  Mandy insisted on Gotham since she heard so many wonderful things about Gotham, and the shit was pretty good for a minute. Then Gotham started looking like a worse fucking version of the Southside except they had more freaks with a latex fetish than necessary. He wanted to send Yev back home with Svetlana just to be safe, but with her new kid on the way Mickey knew Yev wouldn’t have a chance in hell.

 

  As Mickey walked down the street towards the subway station he kept a look out for anything that even looked slightly suspicious. Mickey wasn’t no little bitch, but with all the freaky shit that went down in Gotham, one couldn’t be too careful.

  

  Mickey finally entered the station, which was crowded with people. It was one of few things that Mickey actually enjoyed about Gotham; it was always fast paced, and it was a nice change to the Southside vibe he was used to. It was also easier money too if people were distracted enough, which was pretty much always. Once Mickey boarded the subway, he noticed it wasn’t as crowded as usual so he was able to get a seat on the subway for once. Just as soon as he moved towards the seat some fucking asshole bumped into him hard.

 

  “Watch it, Fuckface” snarled Mickey flashing his teeth menacingly.

 

   The asshole didn’t even flinch; Mickey finally got a good look at the person who bumped into him. The person appeared to be at least 6 feet with a raggedy pair of jeans and a hoodie that looked even worse for wear than Mickey’s. However unlike Mickey’s hood, their hood obscured their whole face. Mickey’s instinct was screaming at him to get away from this stranger, and Mickey’s instincts were what always kept him safe in the Southside. Following his instincts, he chose a seat a far away from the stranger as possible who by now was just standing by the window holding on to the rails.

 

  Twenty minutes went by and nothing happened, Mickey began to think it was all in his imagination. Until all of a sudden, the light began to flicker and the subway stuttered to a stop.

 

 _“Fuck. I knew I should have got off!”_ thought Mickey as he looked around frantically trying to locate his next move.

 

  Mickey could see mothers trying to calm their children’s crying and people trying to reassure each other that everything was fine. When at that moment eerie laughter began to fill that train. To Mickey each laugh made him feel as if Terry was back in the room with him, that laugh was the type of laugh to people out people’s worst fears.

 

  Mickey, as well as the others, tried to locate the source of the sound. Everyone’s head turned to the asshole that bumped Mickey earlier. Someone must have had the courage to pull their hood down, because staring at Mickey was something that he would never forget. The man, which Mickey could now see, face was pulled back into what seems like an unnatural smile. The smile was pulled back so far it seem as if his facial muscles were about to explode due to the maximum strain. The zipper also had seemed to have come open throughout the commotion because there embedded within the man’s chest surrounded by blood appeared to be a screen.

 

   _“What. The. Fuck”_ that was all Mickey could think as he took in the grotesque sight.

 

  Mickey could hear the shocked screams and gasps as the others looked at the scene as well. Some were even beginning to gag at the sight. Mickey was stunned but he was used to that level of blood due to growing up in the Southside, however that level of weirdness he wasn’t.

 

  The screen within the man’s chest began to create a whirling noise and turn on, and everyone started quieting down straining their ears to listen. On the screen appeared a ghastly pale man with green unkempt hair, skin so white it looked bleach, and red lips that contain an unnatural smile similar to the man that was playing the image. The man also wore a purple suit with a green shirt and tie. Mickey knew without a doubt this was Gotham’s infamous villain The Joker. Mickey had only heard stories about the crimes The Joker committed; but he never thought he would actually be in one of those fucking stories!!! Mickey was so engrossed in looking at the man’s appearance that he almost missed when the man began to speak.

 

  “Citizens of Gotham City, how did you all like my demonstration of my new Joker Venom” laughed The Joker moving his hand in a ta-da sort of movement.

 

  “It’s new and improved!!!! Now not only does it kill the victims leaving them with a smile, they are now able to do my bidding even dead. Isn’t that neat folks?!”

 

  After this remark, The Joker burst out in that same laughter that made Mickey break out in shivers. People began sobbing next to Mickey as they realized what was to come next.

 

  “I’m glad you all think so! Because you will all have a chance to try it! Aren’t I just the sweetest?” The Joker said the last part with so much venom Mickey façade was beginning to crack.

 

  “And just to show how sweet I am. I am coming down to give you all this present personally.”

 

  The light on the screen cut off after this statement and by now Mickey was full blown panic mode.

 

  People were full on screaming now, and fuck if he wasn’t ready to join them, when the doors exploded open revealing a smiling Joker and two henchmen with gas masks on their faces.

 

  “Let’s get this party started everyone!” laughed Joker throwing the first gas bomb. This must have been the signal because the two henchmen began throwing their own gas bombs at the crowd.

 

   Mickey tried to cover up his nose with his shirt to block out the gas as well as hold his breath but it was no use. He, as well as the other passengers, were on the ground laughing so hard it was a struggle trying to breathe. Well he was fucking Mickey Milkovich and if he was going to die anyway he had a few choice words for the asshole trying to kill him.

 

   “Hey asshole!!” he yelled while laughing gaining the Joker’s attention.

 

   “Fuck You. Fuck You. And especially fuck you!!!” Mickey finished pointing his middle finger up at the two henchmen leaving the Joker for last.

 

   The Joker paused at this statement and cocked his head in a disturbing manner to watch while Mickey laughed himself to death. As if he enjoyed watching Mickey suffer. _He probably does. Sick Bastard!_

   Suddenly The Joker threw his head back and laughed. However, it was a different sort of laugh than previously. Instead, this laugh sounded as if the bastard was happy (?) to see him.

 

   Finally, The Joker looked down and uttered something in a voice chilled Mickey to the bone right before he passed out.

 

  “Well well well... If it isn’t Mykhailo “Mickey” Milkovich”

 

_“Ian!?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review. Also would you all be interested in me continuing this story? Personally I'm in love with Joker!Ian. Also again here is the link to see what this story is based off of. https://www.facebook.com/DcMarvelFans1/videos/504545936404321/  
> Go watch it! It's so good!!!


End file.
